El peso de la corona (Conjunto de One-Shots)
by Alela-chan
Summary: AU. Un grupo disfuncional viajando por el País del Fuego tratando de conocerse mejor. "Una pócima de amor que no resulta con los efectos esperados según a palabras del vendedor /—Voy a suponer que esta niña no es la princesa Sakura. Cuando voltee, aparecerá en su metro sesenta siendo la chica de dieciséis años, caprichosa y ruidosa, y no de cuatro años. Sí, eso es seguro".
1. Almuerzo

**Pareja:** _Sasuke x Sakura (mención)._

_**Título general:** __El peso de la corona._

**_Summary: _**_Un grupo disfuncional viajando por el País del Fuego tratando de conocerse mejor._

**_Palabras_**_**:** 2755._

_**Tipo:** __One-Shot_

**_Disclaimer_**_**:** los personajes de Naruto no me pertenecen, si no a __Masashi __Kishimoto__. Yo solo creo historias paralelas sin fines de lucro._

**_Advertencia_**_**:** AU_ _mundo medieval (? por así decirlo. Principalmente ésto iba a ser un fic completo, pero no sabía cómo darle el contexto adecuado así que decidí descartarlo por completo. Empero, forme un pequeño fragmento. En sí es una situación casual en medio del bosque a la hora de la comida_.

* * *

El rico olor a estofado de conejo llegó a su fosas nasales provocando que sus tripas rugieran. Su sonrisa bobalicona no se hizo esperar y dejó de afilar su lanza para ir corriendo a dónde estaba la gran olla. Pareciera que volaba mientras caminaba, y la saliva no tardó en aparecer en la comisura de sus labios.

Naruto se acercó siligiosamente y asomó su cabeza en la orilla observando al chico joven de cabellos cafés y ojos negros. Él meneaba la cuchara y servía la comida en un cueco. Mantenía una expresión de fastidio ante las insistencia de un albino que alardeaba sobre sus habilidades en combate.

—Tks. Cállate maldita serpiente, todos sabemos que eres vanidoso —se quejó Konohamaru con fastidio—. Piérdete por ahí —le entregó el cueco y lo corrió con la mano.

—¡Pero madre...! —el albino, Suigetsu, compuso una especie de puchero.

—¡Que no soy tu madre! —gritó el chico propinadole un golpe en la cabeza con el cucharón. Arg. Lo sacaba de quicio.

Suigetsu se frotó su cabecita y refunfuño unas cuantas palabras mientras caminaba de vuelta a sus amigos que estaban sentados sobre los troncos disfrutando de su almuerzo.

Entonces, Konohamaru desvío su mirada resignada a la olla y notó los cabellos rubios sobresalientes de la orilla. El gillipollas de Naruto intentaba robar el doble de porción.

—¡Naruto! —gritó el chico calando los oídos de todos.

—¡Waaa! ¡Mi comida! —gritó enloquecida la mujer pelirroja cuyos lentes se cayeron de su tabique y las manos soltaron el cueco, y así la comida se derramó en el suelo.

Las cinco personas sentadas a su alrededor la miraron entre una especie de lastima y burla.

El aludido cayó de sentón al suelo ante el potente grito y gimoteo como un niño malcriado al ser descubierto de su travesura. Incluso pataleo en el suelo y terminó por levantarse de sopetón para salir corriendo hacia sus amigos.

—¡Madre es muy mala Sakura-chan! —lloriqueo Naruto sentándose a lado de la muchacha de exóticos cabellos rodados y unos grandes y hermosos ojos verdes.

Sakura le consoló con una sonrisa sutil y le dio unas paladitas en la espalda, en un intento que dejara de lloriquear.

—¡Que no soy tu madre! —repitió de nuevo Konohamaru colérico. Esos idiotas no lo respetaban.

Naruto le ignoró ya que Sakura le ofreció amablemente su cuenco de comida. Y el chico lo degusto rápidamente sin siquiera respirar. Parecía un animal hambriento.

Por su lado, Konohamaru respiro profundo mientras servía dos cuencos para las dos mujeres, y una vez que se sentó a su lado, Sakura le dio las gracias con una angelical sonrisa que le hizo sonrojar un poco. Pero Karin era otro cuento, al igual que los demás idiotas —excepto Neji, Sakura y Shikamaru— gozaba en molestarlo.

—¡Gracias madre! —Karin le arrebato el cuenco y sonrió burlona al ver al chico estallar nuevamente en grito.

—¡Que no soy su madre mujer histérica!

—Acéptalo Konohamaru, cuidas de nosotros como una madre —intervino Suigetsu al terminar su porción de comida. Sonrió brutesco—. Además, eres muy lindo y pareces una chica.

—¡No soy lindo, si no un chico realmente apuesto! —exclamó el pelicafe. Todos sabían que el se autoproclamo un chico apuesto. Era un experto en las artes culinarias y sabía mucho de plantas medicinales, también le gustaba leer y cocinar —pero no a ellos, claro está—.

—Ya déjenlo de molestar —Shikamaru intervino en la conversación. Y los demás lo miraron atentos, él siempre decía algo interesante—, ¿o acaso quieren que nos deje de nuevo sin comer?

A los demás les recorrió un escalofrío por todo su cuerpo al recordar ese acontecimiento.  
Hace un tiempo, Suigetsu y Naruto le hicieron una broma pesada a Konohamaru, este se sintió ofendido y salió corriendo al bosque mientras gritaba: «¡Olvídense de mi sazón, idiotas!», arrastrando sin cena a Shikamaru, Neji, Sakura, Karin y Sasuke que no tuvieron nada que ver en el problema. Ellos se quedaron pasmados ante la idea de que no habría cena esa noche.  
Así que no les quedó de otra más que merodear en el bosque en busca de alguna "comida decente", esperanzados de que Konohamaru apareciera para el desayuno.

—Bien. Nada de meterse con el niño bonito —dijo alegremente Suigetsu como si no hubiese ofendido a Konohamaru—. Haces mucho drama...

—Una tormenta en un vaso de agua —aclaró en susurró Neji. Se encontraba mientras comía tranquilamente su porción alado de Sakura. Muy pocas veces hablaba.

—¡Eh, Neji siempre sabe que decir! —festejó el albino soltando una estrepitosa risa.

Konohamaru maldijo por debajo a Suigetsu y soltó un quejido mientras comía, tratando de ignorar a todos.

—Siempre he tenido una duda —dijo de repente Naruto. No podía estar mucho tiempo sin mantener la boca cerrada—. Si Konohamaru se casará... ¿Quién sería la chica en la relación? —sonrió socarrón.

Sakura, Karin y Shikamaru emitieron una especie de risa ahogada, Suigetsu no se contuvo y soltó una carcajada irritante para oídos de Konohamaru. Y el chico los miró a todos con mala cara. ¿Es que no se cansaban de molestarlo?

—Konohamaru es lindo y sabe cocinar rico, no me extrañaría que él fuese "la mujer" —cuchicheo Karin sin compasión.

A Konohamaru le entraron instintos asesinos. Todos, a excepción de Sakura y Neji, les encantaba molestarlo con el tema de su "lindura". ¡El era apuesto, no lindo! Y claro que no parecía una chica.

—Imagínense como será la novia... —murmuró Neji interesado en la conversación.  
Ésta vez, Konohamaru cayó al suelo ante el comentario del hombre más callado del grupo. ¿Es en serio? ¡Hasta Neji se mofaba de él!

—¡Ya estuvo bueno! —gritó colérico el chico incorporándose de un salto tratando de imponer su autoridad. Apuntó con un dedo acusador a Suigetsu y Naruto. Esos idiotas siempre empezaban toda la burla—. ¡Dejen de joder y métanse en sus propios asuntos, par idiotas!

—Pero si estábamos diciendo que si tuvieras pareja, seria imposible que fueses la mujer —alegó Suigetsu, pero ocultado una sonrisa perversa que no paso desapercibido ante los demás.

—Es porque otra cosa te hace hombre —contribuyó Naruto soltando una risilla.

El pobre chico se sonrojo hasta las orejas.

—¡Son unos pervertidos! —balbuceo sentándose alado de Sakura cubriéndose la cara con las manos.

Sakura miró al chico con extrañeza, tal parece que se avergonzó por el comentario. Ella no entendió lo que quisieron decir con eso.

—¿Qué cosa es? —preguntó ingenuamente la pelirrosa con ansías de saber.

Suigetsu siguió mofandose de Konohamaru, así que Naruto la miró con nerviosismo, y Karin le acaricio su cabello rosado mirándola como una inocente criatura que ni sabía nada. Por su lado, Shikamaru se rasco la nuca pensando que si esos dos le explicaban detalladamente a Sakura, era seguro que perturbarian su mente, y como consecuencia, Sasuke podría poner serpientes en los zapatos de todos mientras estuvieran durmiendo.

—Cuando seas mayor te lo explicaremos —aseguró Karin con una sonrisa. Y Sakura hizo un puchero al sentirse excluida de la conversación.

—Pero le puedes decir a Sasuke que te enseñe con detalles —incitó Suigetsu riendo por debajo, y Naruto lo miro con los ojos abiertos.

—¿Podría? —preguntó un poco confundida Sakura. Siempre que Sasuke le enseñaba algo nuevo lo hacía con calma y paciencia, aunque claro, era serio y le incitaba inconscientemente a ir más allá de su límite. Cómo cuando aprendió a manejar el arco, noche tras noche lanzando las flechas obteniendo innumerables ampollas.

—Ni se lo menciones —aconsejo Konohamaru a Sakura—. Se molestara contigo en cuanto se entere de lo que te enseñará —mintió perfectamente.

Y así terminó la curiosidad de Sakura. La ira de Sasuke no era agradable.

—¿Ustedes ya se estrenaron? —pregunto Suigetsu a los demás alzando ambas cejas y con una mirada pícara.

Karin se hizo de oídos sordos mientras terminaba su platillo, Shikamaru alzó la mirada al cielo observando el cielo azul y las nubes pasar, Neji terminó por observar fijamente el árbol a su lado como si fuese lo más interesante del mundo, y Konohamaru se sonrojo violentamente.

Y Sakura no entendió.

—¿Estrenar que cosa? –preguntó ella.

—¡Ya déjese de sus babosadas! —exclamó el chico.

—¿Qué? Es para conocernos mejor, llevamos mucho tiempo juntos y es una necesidad saber ese detalle —se justificó seriamente Suigetsu—. Por ejemplo, yo si me he estando. No sé ustedes pero yo pienso que solamente Sakura, Konohamaru y Neji no lo han hecho.

—¿Qué te hace pensar que yo me "estrene"? —preguntó Karin con una voz sutil pero con una sonrisa macabra. Todos adivinaban los pensamientos homicidas que tenía hacia el albino.

—Lo mismo que me hace pensar que Sasuke también se ha estrenado —aceptó Suigetsu apuntándola con un dedo y una mueca de resignación.

Entonces, Karin compuso una sonrisa retorcida al saber que el chico la veía atractiva, ¿era obvio no? Sasuke es un joven guapo, pero no de su tipo.

—¿Por qué te hace pensar eso? —está vez intervino Konohamaru, curioso, hasta Neji se acercó más para escuchar la conversación.

—Oh vamos, no vamos a negar que Sasuke es atractivo, las chicas van detrás de él como abejas en busca de miel —dijo Karin dándole la razón a Suigetsu.

Sakura formó un puchero por debajo y desvío la mirada. Muy cierto. En las ocasiones que bajaban a los pueblos en busca de proviciones, las mujeres se le acercaban con cualquier pretexto para atraer su atención.

Y claro, ella no era de palo y sentía ciertos retorcijones en el estómago que no le tenía puesto nombre, ¿cómo definirlo? Esta sensación la había experimentado antes con Sasori pero... se sentía muy diferente. Le entraban ganas de colgarse del brazo de Sasuke para alejar a todas las mujeres y así evitar el atosigamiento, puesto que, cuando ocurría, no sólo a él lo molestan, si no que a ella la empujan y le miran con envidia, ¿de qué? No lo sabía.

—Hum —murmuró sin darse cuenta que todos la miraban con cierta gracia por la faceta digna de una chica de dieciséis años.

Sabían que Sakura sentía cierta atracción sobre Sasuke, y de éste ni se diga, las atenciones que tenía sobre ella estaban de más pero al parecer la pelirrosa no se daba cuenta de sus sentimientos o no quería hacerlo.

—Esas mujeres se le acercan mucho —musitó rencorosa.

—Por cierto, aún no ha llegado.

—De seguro una lo engatuso y lo llevó a la zona roja para divertirse —divago Naruto pensativo.

—¿Qué es la zona roja? —preguntó Sakura.

—Es un lugar muy peligroso donde hay otro tipo de entretenimiento indebido, ¿entiendes? —explicó Suigetsu haciendo un gesto con la mano.

Sakura resopló, la trataban como una niña.

—Sí, claro. Lo que no entiendo es porque él acepta sus invitaciones para beber —inquirio curiosa, una virtud y a veces un defecto de su personalidad.

—Oh, ¿Quieres conocer la verdad razón? —preguntó Suigetsu con misterio inclinándose hacia adelante. Sakura abrió los ojos atenta y asintió con la cabeza.

—Suigetsu —advirtió Karin.

—Tranquila, no le diré nada que no deba saber —aseguró el albino sonriendo socarrón. Se giró a Sakura quedando sus caras muy cercas, cerró los ojos y alzó un dedo—. Lo primero que debes saber es...

—Que no debes escuchar a esta serpiente, princesa.

La aparición de Sasuke sobresaltó a más de uno, no se imaginaron que llegara en ese momento oportuno, y vaya que los más cuerdos los agradecían, si no fuera por él, quien sabe que cosas le haya dicho Suigetsu a Sakura.

El joven azabache se encontraba detrás de Sakura cargando una bolsa de piel que se estimaba pesada. La miraba desde su posición con una ceja alzada intrigado por el contexto de la plática que detuvo con su llegada. La chica había elevado el rostro para enfocarlo mejor y formado un puchero con sus labios.

—Sabes que no me gusta que me digas así —renegó de inmediato la chica.

—Entonces, ¿te parece bien "alteza"? No me importaría acostumbrarme al cambio —comentó Sasuke fingiendo seriedad, secretamente se divirtió por la molestia que mostró Sakura en su rostro.

—¡Eso es mucho peor! —alegó ella bajando la mirada.

Desde que se conocieron y él supo que ella era la primera princesa del Reino de Fuego, constantemente le llamaba por su título cual ahora detestaba, representa un pasado el cual quisiera enfrentar pero aún no poseía la fuerza necesaria para lograrlo. Además, no se consideraba una noble desde la muerte de su padre a manos de su primo y quien una vez amo, Sasori.

Pensar en él entristecia su corazón, así que decidió seguir hablando para despejar esos recuerdos.

—Además, tardaste demasiado —acusó apuntándole con un dedo.

Sasuke identificó la evasiva al tema muy sensible para ella. Prefirió no hacerle pasar un mal momento y siguió con su trabajo inicial que era advertirle al ojimalva sobre sus restricciones.

—Unos guardias sospecharon de mí, tuve que eludirlos —Sasuke le dedicó a Suigetsu una mirada de advertencia que claramente decía que no volviera a insinuar ese tipo de temas a la chica. El albino sonrió de lado encogiendose de hombros restándole importancia al asunto.

—Cómo no, si llamas mucho la atención de cualquiera —dijo Naruto entecerrando sus ojos al observarlo detalladamente.

Sakura también lo miró. No le hacía llamativo a su metro ochenta, de espalda ancha, piel blanquecina, cabello azabache corto con destellos azulados y ojos ónix cuya mirada intimidaba a cualquiera —lo recordaba por cuando lo conoció—. Vestía un kimono azul oscuro, el pantalón negro y encima la chaqueta larga de color azul oscuro. Las mangas del traje ajustadas con tiras elásticas y unos zapatos oscuros.

—A mí me parece normal —le comentó a Naruto.

—Sakura, cualquier persona que no tenga tu extraño cabello rosado, se te hace relativamente normal —dijo Konohamaru negando resignado con la cabeza por la visión de la chica.

—Por eso mismo deje mi lanza —Sasuke dedicó una mirada a su arma apoyada en el árbol donde la dejo cuando se fue, al no ver anomalía, se pasó del otro lado del tronco sentándose alado de Sakura y poniendo la bolsa a sus pies.

Todos esperaron ansiosos a que lo abriera.

Al sentir sus miradas, el azabache alzó su cabeza dejando su acción a medio terminar y bufó por debajo.

—¿Qué? ¿Se les perdió algo?

—Los dulces que te encargamos —objetó Konohamaru. Al no escuchar respuesta, entrecerró los ojos sospechosamente—. ¿Acaso nos los compraste?

Sasuke se hizo el desentendido al abrir la bolsa y rebuscar en su interior. De ahí sacó una cajita envuelta en tela roja y se le entregó.

Emocionado, el chico lo tomó entre sus manos y empezó a desamarrarlo con prisas, Naruto y Karin se le unieron a su euforia esperando encontrar los anhelados dulces que ansiaban comer desde días atrás.

En cuando le quitó la tapa, su rostro cambió a uno incrédulo, miró a Sasuke y luego el contenido de la caja. Incluso Karin trataba de buscarle una explicación y Naruto siguió observando el contenido.

—¿Qué se supone que es esto? —cuestionó muy despacio el chico.

—Una daga —respondió Sasuke con simpleza ante lo obvio.

—¡Maravilloso, conseguiste un dulce en forma de daga! —exclamó emocionado Naruto dispuesto a llevarse a la boca el arma.

—Dah, es una daga de verdad —hasta Suigetsu se mofó por la idiotez de Naruto.

—¿Estás insinuando mi falta de capacidad perceptiva? —Naruto se giró al ojimalva mirándolo sospechoso.

—Aquí vamos de nuevo —murmuró Neji encogiendose de hombros.

El albino sonrió socarrón.

—¿Yo? ¡Como crees! —ironizó—. Solamente me burlo de tu capacidad intelectual.

—¡Lo sabía! Sabía que te burlabas de mi percepción —lo acusó acercándose a él a pasos agigantados.

—No, amigo. Yo me burlo de tu intelectualidad.

—Por eso, es lo mismo.

—¿Alguien quiere explicarle al niño la diferencia de percepción e intelectual? —pidió aburrido el albino agitando su mano despejando la idiotez del rubio, no vaya a ser contagiosa.

—¡No me trates cómo un niño!

Y mientras se enfrascaban en una nueva discusión sin sentido, los demás le restaron importancia y se centraron en el arma.

—¿Por qué me trajiste una daga? —preguntó Konohamaru esperando una explicación lógica.

—No posees ningún tipo de arma y no quieres aprender a luchar —dictó mientras sacaba los suministros que compró— y me pareció razonable comprarlo con el dinero que me diste.

—¡Pero ya te dije que no sé empuñar cuchillos o una daga! —se negó de inmediato.

—Si la princesa aprendió a controlar un arco y flechas, ¿quién dice que tú no podrás lograrlo?

—Punto para Sasuke —dijo Suigetsu divirtiéndose a costa de Naruto que seguía reclamándole, y simplemente lo ignoraba.

—No sé si sentirme halagada u ofendida —opinió Sakura cruzándose de brazos. Un mohín sobre sus labios contribuyó a su gesto infantil.

Sasuke la miró con interés.

—Cuidado princesa, pensar demasiado podría hacerte daño —dijo con brula y una sonrisa de lado.

—¡Sasuke! Eres un grosero —se quejó la chica dándole un golpe a puño cerrado en su hombro. Claramente le dolió más a ella que a él, pero no lo demostró. Se aguanto las ganas de frotarse los nudillos, ¿que tenía Sasuke por músculos? ¿Piedras?

Por supuesto que el joven se percató de ello y le sonrió burlón mientras se inclinaba un poco hacia adelante, muy cerca de su rostro.

—¿Te dolió, princesa? —inquirió divertido.

Antes que Sakura le contestará a su manera, Naruto interrumpió refutando.

—Eres un desalmado Sasuke, ¡queríamos dulces!

Karin suspiró resignada sentándose de nuevo en su lugar murmurando lo malvado que podía ser Sasuke.

—De seguro se está vengando por esa vez que tiramos accidentalmente su lanza al río —se lamentó en voz alta.

—¡Yo no tuve nada que ver en su travesura! —se defendió Konohamaru parándose de su lugar y caminando a Sasuke agitando la caja.

—Hmp. No es por eso, pero gracias por recordarlo —agradeció falsamente el azabache.

Sakura se rio junto a Shikamaru a sabiendas que Sasuke lo hacia por maldad, aunque sus intenciones fuera buenas.

—Viajaremos al país del Rayo, es muy peligroso la frontera, todos debemos estar preparados —informó con suma seriedad.

—Jamás voy a empuñar contra un hombre —renegó Konohamaru entregándole la cajita al joven.

Sasuke no lo tomó, siguió enfocando al chico.

—Si no la vas a utilizar, por lo menos tenlo cerca. No sabes cuando te seguirá.

—Te aseguro que nunca la utilizaré —sentenció cruzándose de brazos.

El azabache no apartó la mirada de encima poniéndolo nervioso, pero le devolvió el gesto con firmeza a su creencia. Él sanaba heridas, no las provocaba. Y Sasuke debía entenderlo. Aunque bueno, ¿que podía esperar de un hombre cuya vida se ha dedicado a matar a quienes intentan hacerle daño?

—¡Ya sé! —Naruto le arrebato la caja y saco de ahí la daga. Bajo la mirada de todos, corrió al lago a unos metros y se metió sin remangarse el pantalón. Acercándose al centro, se quedó quieto con la mano que sostenía la daga en alto. Tuvo que ponerse de cuclillas, el agua le llegó a la altura de su cintura y permaneció sumamente quieto.

—¿Qué demonios hace? —se preguntó en voz alta Karin sin comprender.

—Cazará peces —murmuró Neji. Y en cuanto vio que Naruto saltaba entusiasmado haciendo gestos extraños al intentar linchar a un pescado, volteó la mirada evitando ver tal espectáculo—. Me da vergüenza ajena.

Y todos estuvieron de acuerdo.

* * *

**Este OS ya lo había publicado en Wattpad c: **

**Tal vez haya una segunda parte (?**


	2. Pócima de amor (parte 1)

_Título general: __**El peso de la corona.**_

_Pareja: __**Sasuke x Sakura.**_

_Summary: __**Un grupo disfuncional viajando por el País del Fuego tratando de conocerse mejor. Una pócima de amor que no resulta con los efectos esperados según a palabras del vendedor. "**__—__**Voy a suponer que esta niña no es la princesa Sakura. Cuando voltee, aparecerá en su metro sesenta siendo la chica de dieciséis años, caprichosa y ruidosa, y no de cuatro años. Sí, eso es seguro".**_

_Palabras: __**2422.**_

_Tipo: __**Two-shot**_

_Disclaimer__**: los personajes de Naruto no me pertenecen, si no a Masashi**__**Kishimoto. Yo solo creo historias paralelas sin fines de lucro. (Inspirado en Akatsuki No Yona).**_

_Advertencia__**: Les traigo este OS, no tiene ninguna cronología o tiempo con respecto al OS anterior. Con esta idea trabajaré con dos capítulos.**_

**AU** _**mundo medieval (? por así decirlo. Principalmente ésto iba a ser un fic completo, pero no sabía cómo darle el contexto adecuado así que decidí descartarlo por completo. Empero, forme un pequeño fragmento. En sí es una situación casual en medio del bosque a la hora de la comida**_**.**

* * *

—Y... ¿Entonces dice que es cien porciento efectiva? —inquirió sospechosamente Suigetsu, observando el frasco transparente que contenía el líquido rosado.

Naruto le retiró el tapón para olfatearlo, olía a arándanos.

—¡Por supuesto caballeros! —el hombre sonrió generándoles confianza—. La persona quién lo beba profesara los más hermosos y puros sentimientos hacia las personas.

—Te refieres como puro y hermoso... ¿a que amará a una sola persona?

—Así es.

—¡Perfecto! —Naruto se alegró. Pero Suigetsu no estaba muy convencido.

Al verlo, el rubio le habló en susurro.

—Piénsalo Suigetsu, necesitamos que Sakura se de cuenta de sus propios sentimientos cuanto antes, o el mal humor de Sasuke seguirá por varios días.

Ambos recordaron la razón por la cual Sasuke andaba con ese estado de ánimo. Solamente por que accidentalmente dejaron caer varias y plantas medicinales al río, él casi los dejan con los huesos rotos si no fuera por Konohamaru y Sakura, que expusieron los puntos razonables del asunto. A amenaza, Sasuke les hizo prometer que tendrían más cuidado a la hora de hacer sus entrenamientos —cuando en realidad estaban jugando, pero eso no tendrían que saberlo—.

Y desde ese día Sasuke los ignoraba y traía consigo un humor que ni él mismo lo se soportaba.

—Lo compramos —Suigetsu no lo pensó dos veces al recordar lo anterior, esperaba que así Sasuke apaciguara su genio.

* * *

Sasuke permanecía estático, con la vista fija en un punto en el suelo. La incredulidad marcaba cada una de sus fracciones, y su boca se abrió ligeramente mientras el ceño se frunció. No daba crédito a lo que sus ojos vislumbraban, incluso Konohamaru estaba negando con la cabeza mientras se acercaba a la niña cuyas enormes ropas casi se le caen.

_¿¡Qué hacía una pequeña niña de cabellos rosados jugando con una daga!?_

Al darse cuenta del arma, rápidamente se lo arrebato. La niña le devolvió la mirada llena de reproche y luego se apoderó de la ardilla de Neji, Aoi, como si no le hubieran quitado nada. A sus espaldas, Konohamaru le reñía que se mantuviera quieta y así poder ajustarle de momento la capa para cubrirla.

Ahora Sasuke podía plantearse la verdadera pregunta, que en sí lo dejaba desconcertado.

—Voy a suponer que esta niña no es la princesa Sakura —habló demasiado calmado. Dándole la espada, se frotó las cienes pidiendo paciencia—. Cuando voltee, aparecerá en su metro sesenta siendo la chica de dieciséis años, caprichosa y ruidosa, y no de cuatro años. Sí, eso es seguro.

Konohamaru quiso sacarlo de su error, pero prefirió callar. Terminó de ajustar perfectamente la tela y se incorporó poniendo una mano sobre la cabeza de la niña.

Lo vio girarse de nuevo encontrándose con el mismo panorama: Sakura, siendo una pequeña niña de cuatro años, jugando felizmente con la ardilla.

Esta vez Sasuke apretó los dientes.

—¿Quién demonios le hizo esto a la princesa?

—Está demás la respuesta —respondió del mismo modo Konohamaru.

Claro, ¿quiénes más podrían ser? El par de idiotas, la serpiente albina y el estúpido espadachín. Ellos se quedaron a su cuidado en todo este tiempo que fueron al pueblo. Se confiaron demasiado. Debieron suponer que no serían capaces de cuidarla de ellos mismos.

Los iba a matar.

Se volteó con intenciones asesinas.

—¡No fue a propósito! ¡Lo juramos! —alegó Naruto.

Se aproximó rápidamente a ellos que estasban detrás del tronco. Naruto y Suigetsu poseían una mirada nerviosa y casi comiéndose las uñas por su reacción. Vieron en sus ojos la amenaza y no dudaron en escapar.

O lo intentaron. Puesto que Karin, con su gran astucia, los enredó por las piernas con los hilos metálicos que manejaba a la perfección provocando que cayeran abruptamente al suelo.

—¡Maldita bruja! ¡Sácanos de aquí! ¿O acaso quieres que el maniático de Sasuke nos aniquile? —gritaba Suigetsu intentando librarse de su próxima muerte.

—Estaré gustosa de ver tal espectáculo —se mofó Karin aparentando los hilos metálicos.

—¡Shikamaru! ¡Ayúdanos! —Naruto extendía su brazo al aludido.

Shikamaru solamente suspiró. No convenía una masacre en plena mañana.

—Tenían un trabajo, ¡uno! Cuidar a la princesa mientras conseguíamos información —dijo Sasuke a medida que avanzaba. Sus ojos parecían dos estacas sangrientas en cuanto llegó a sus víctimas, tumbadas en el suelo y abrazándose entre sí—. Pero, como siempre, fue mucho trabajo para un par de idiotas como ustedes.

—Nosotros que íbamos a saber que la pócima de amor le haría eso —se defendió Naruto. Compuso una mueca de horror al ver el rostro de Sasuke oscurecerse peligrosamente. Y supo que cavo sus tumbas al mencionarlo.

—¿Pócima de amor? —Konohamaru estaba sorprendido por la nueva estupidez que se les ocurrió, y está vez Sakura fue la víctima.

En ese instante se escuchó la risa risueña de Sakura, todos la miraron al instante. Ella se encontraba acostada en el suelo jugando con Aoi.

—¿¡Por qué demonios se lo dieron!? Vean lo que le hicieron, ¡la encogieron! —riñó el chico, colérico. Respiraba furiosamente por la nariz mientras apuntaba con el dedo a la niña.

Y Sasuke agarró de forma tentativa su lanza al regresar su vista a ellos.

—Espera, espera, espera, espera, espera —Suigetsu se agitó como pez fuera del agua, desesperado por no morir dolorosamente en manos del asesino—. Te juró que no fue intencional... De cierto modo.

Suspiró aliviado en cuanto apareció Shikamaru deteniendo a Sasuke de empuñar su lanza.

—Aunque ahora Sakura es una monada de niña. Mírala, ¡es tan linda! —agregó maravillado.

En ese instante Shikamaru tuvo que retener de nuevo a Sasuke que le temblaba la mano.

—Serpiente, no tientes tu suerte con la Bestia Carmesí —aconsejo Konohamaru consiguiendo un poco de calma—. Ahora, expliquen par de idiotas, ¿cómo consiguieron la dichosa pócima?

Naruto fue quien comenzó a hablar atropelladamente. Tener la mirada de Sasuke sobre su ser le causaba escalofríos.

—A-Ayer que pasamos por el otro pueblo, un comerciante nos convenció de comprarlo. Aseguraba que, si la persona bebía la pócima, se volvería una persona que profesara un sincero y puro amor, nos convenció.

—Y precisamente tuvieron que comprobar su efecto en la princesa —la afirmación de Sasuke venía con una amenaza implícita.

—Sí, sí. Lo hicimos por ti, querido amigo —el albino miró a Sasuke, este no comprendió—. Todos aquí sabemos que estás enamorado de la Sa...

No terminó la oración. De repente Sasuke estaba a su lado y dejó caer el enorme mango de su arma en el estómago del joven, sacándole por completo el aire.

—Y queríamos ayudarte a que ella se diera cuenta —prosiguió con voz estrangulada, el azabache no le quitaba el arma de encima.

—En primer lugar, ¿quién está enamorado de quién? —Sasuke siempre lo negaba, pero era evidente para todos—. Y en segundo, no debieron dárselo. ¿Qué tal si se trataba de un veneno?

Quitó el arma para que pudiera responderla. El albino respiró exageradamente.

—Eso mismo pensamos. Por eso íbamos a hacer la prueba con Aoi —dijo casualmente Suigetsu.

Por detrás, Neji respingo y compuso una mueca de susto. Pensar que ese par intentó tomar a su amada ardilla. No lo pensó dos veces y se plantó a un lado, mirándolos con ojos entrecerrados.

—Calma Neji, como ves, no le sucedió nada a Aoi —Naruto sonrió de oreja a oreja al ver su mirada agustiada. El aludido relajo su expresión—. Dejé la pócima en el tronco para ayudar a Suigetsu a buscar a Aoi, y al regresar, Sakura se estaba bebiendo la pócima creyendo que era jugo de arándano.

_—Si por casualidad Aoi muere, digamos que se atragantó con las nueces —dijo Naruto con la adorable ardilla en sus manos._

_Se detuvo un segundo a observarla y sus ojos azules no resistieron tanta ternura del animal que los veía de una forma tan inocente, emitiendo su característico sonido extraño "Pakyu". Hasta Suigetsu sintió tanta adoración por Aoi._

_—__Mejor busquemos otro animal para comprobarlo._

_—__Sí, tienes razón._

_Escucharon la voz de Sakura y alzaron la vista en el hueco donde había estado la fogata, a un lado, en un tronco plano reposaba el cuenco con la pócima. Casi se fueron de espaldas al ver que Sakura lo agarró y bebió de sopetón._

_—__¡No! —gritó Naruto llevándose las manos a la cabeza, por la acción, Aoi cayó al suelo._

_Al terminarlo por completo, Sakura los miró con extrañeza._

_—__Perdón, ¿era de ustedes el jugo de arándano? —preguntó apenada._

_—__Eso era... —Naruto no completó la frase ya que Suigetsu le propinó un tremendo codazo en el estómago que le saco el aire. Tuvo que agarrarse dicha parte e inclinarse para recuperar el aliento._

_—__... Para ti, querida Sakura—reparó Suigetsu haciéndole creer que era un jugo, le sonrió cuando ella se alegró de que lo se hayan enojado con ella—. Vinos que estabas entrenando con tu arco y decidimos recompensar tu esfuerzo exprimiendo un poco de las frutas que tenía guardado Konohamaru en su bolso de reservas._

_—__Gracias chicos, estaba delicioso —dijo alegre la pelirrosa. Dejó el cuenco sobre el tronco y tomó a Aoi del suelo, que la veía con sus grandes ojos—. Seguiré practicando —avisó._

_Suigetsu esbozó una sonrisa alegre cual desapareció cuando Sakura le dio la espalda. Se giró a Naruto que seguía retorciéndose por el dolor, se aproximó a él y pasó un brazo por los hombros._

_—__Bien, le hicimos creer que era jugo para no preocuparla._

_—__¿Qué haremos si resulta ser veneno? —murmuró temeroso Naruto._

_Antes de que el albino pudiera responder una de sus ingeniosidades, se escuchó un extraño sonido a sus espaldas, seguido de una capa de humo. Se volvieron al lugar indicado tosiendo ligeramente y moviendo su mano tratando de despejar la molestia. Preocupados por el altercado, se movieron entre el lugar buscando a la princesa._

_—__¿¡Qué demonios!?_

_Naruto gritó horrorizado al ver a Sakura, siendo una niña de aproximadamente cinco años, sentada en el suelo con sus ropas ahogadas cubriéndola. Se restregaba sus ojos con sus pequeñas manos. En cuanto terminó su acción, vio a Aoi sentado en el suelo y muy pronto se apodero del animal y así abrazarlo amorosamente._

_—__¡Que linda ardilla! —exclamó Sakura con su voz chillona._

_El rubio estaba en shock que apenas escuchó la mala broma de Suigetsu —que, por cierto, habló con voz un tanto nerviosa— para aligerar el ambiente._

_—__Por lo menos descubrimos que no era veneno —dijo sonriendo aliviado y haciendo un ademán con las manos._

Sasuke se llevó sus dedos a la cara. Frotando las sienes, tratando de armarse de paciencia para no aniquilar a ese par. Vaya impudencia que hicieron al arriesgar a Sakura de esa forma.

—¿Ahora qué haremos con Sakura? —preguntó preocupada Karin.

La aludida seguía jugando con la ardilla junto a Neji, ajena a las palabrerías de los "adultos" —según a su inocente mente—.

—Lo más importante es buscar una manera de volverla a la normalidad —dijo Konohamaru, pensativo—. Así que debemos ir con el vendedor del pueblo y exigirle una pócima que revierta el efecto.

Para su desgracia, Karin desamarró al par. Y ella que deseaba arrastrarlos hasta el pueblo, pasando por terrecería y enormes piedras, solamente para disfrutar su desgracia.

—Tanta violencia para un par de nobles samaritanos —renegó falsamente herido el albino.

—¿Samaritanos? Más bien un par de estúpidos sin conciencia —Sasuke no los miró, pero no era necesario, su voz revelaba la molestia que sentía.

—Ya deja de insultarnos. Por lo menos agradece que hicimos más adorable a Sakura —Suigetsu se acercó a la niña. Esbozando una sonrisa, se inclinó a ella de forma amigable—. ¿Verdad que sí pequeña? —y le jaló las mejillas modo de juego.

—¡No! ¡No! ¡Mis cachetes no!

Pero la niña no lo vio así, chilló adolorida y le propino una patada en la rodilla. Por inercia, Suigetsu la soltó resintiendo el punzón en el hueso, y observó divertido como Sakura se levantaba de su lugar, y corrió con dificultad hacia la persona que estaba del otro lado: Sasuke.

Este permaneció quieto cuando la niña se escondió detrás de sus piernas, aferrándose a ellas. Se asomó un poco y mostró su lengua de forma infantil a Suigetsu que se retorció de la risa en el suelo por su acción tan chistosa.

—¡Por mis escamas! ¡Sakura no pierde su carácter! —y siguió riéndose a carcajada limpia.

Sasuke se frotó la nuca mientras concebía las posibilidades. Se rindió a esos grandes ojitos verdes cuando extendió sus brazos para que la cargara. Lo hizo cuidado de que la tela la cubriera la cabeza hasta los pies. La niña le sonrió alegre y pidió que le diera a Aoi.

—Es mi mascota preferida —admitió ella.

—Claro princesa —murmuró él.

—¿Soy una princesa?

Karin intervino a tiempo al intuir que Sasuke haría una de sus bromas comunes, pero, por supuesto, Sakura ahora era una niña y no sería capaz de identificar la ironía en sus palabras.

—Y la más mona que nunca haya visto —afirmó alegre la mujer besándola en las mejillas. Sakura se rió alegre a los mimos.

—Andando entonces. Debemos llegar antes del anochecer —apresuró Shikamaru agarrando su equipaje.

Cada quién hizo lo propio, Neji se encargó de llevar el de Sakura y Shikamaru el de Sasuke pues Sakura no se quiso separarse de él alegando que era su destinado príncipe.

Ante esto, Sasuke se llevó una mano a su rostro, negando paulatinamente y armándose de valor. Todo lo que dijera la niña era producto de su inocente mente, literalmente era una niña de cinco años con una mente infantil. Lo sabía.

—Deberíamos alejar a Sasuke de Sakura, porque él es una bestia —comentó casualmente Suigetsu a medida que se alejaban de la orilla del río donde pasaron la noche.

No vio venir la lanza que se aproximó a su cuerpo y lo derribo por completo. En menos de un segundo se encontraba en el suelo lamentándose por haber dicho su chiste.

—No me compares contigo, víbora albina —advirtió Sasuke dando un golpe al suelo con el mango del arma—. Yo no soy un pervertido como tú.

—Aunque lo desearías —alegó Suigetsu tentando su suerte.

Sasuke afiló su mirada negra y casi le propina otro golpe con el arma si no fuera porque Konohamaru intervino, no se encontraba de buen humor.

—¡Sasuke! Deja de golpearlo, no tengo ganas de curar los moretones de esa estúpida serpiente.

—Pero, ¡madre! ¿Serías capaz de olvidar a tu hijo preferido? —el albino rodó dramáticamente por el suelo.

—¡Arg! ¡Que soy tu madre maldita serpiente! —gritó colérico el chico.

—¡Que dolor! ¡Mi madre me rechaza como su hijo!

—¡No recuerdo haber parido un hijo tan feo!

Y el mismo chico le propino una patada que lo obligó a rodar a su costado, no previno que ahí estuviera el desnivel del río y Suigetsu terminó gritando al sentir el vértigo de caer al agua.

Konohamaru se enderezó como si hubiera visto caer a Suigetsu, y los demás esbozaron sonrisas burlonas a su manera.

—¿Estará bien? —excepto Neji que siempre se preocupaba por todos, aunque su actitud fuera un poco reservado a sentimientos, podía ser el más benevolente y defensor cuando se trataba de ellos, especialmente de Sakura.

—Hierba mala nunca muere —acertó Sasuke encogiéndose de hombros. Agarró a Aoi que estaba sobre la cabeza de Karin y se la entregó a Sakura para que jugara y no lo molestará en el camino al pueblo.

Konohamaru resopló divertido y corrió para darles alcance.

En la orilla del desnivel, Suigetsu apoyó los antebrazos en el suelo y, con un gesto de desconsuelo fingido, los vio partir entre el sendero.

—Me recordarán por lo que fui, ¡se los aseguro!

—¡Madre, la serpiente sigue viva! —gritó Naruto.

—¡Que no soy tu madre, estúpido!

—¡Sasuke es estúpido! —dijo Sakura alegre.

El aludido casi ser va de boca al escucharlo.

—No princesa. No repitas esa mala palabras —dijo apresuradamente Karin, reprimiendo una risa por la cara de lamento que compuso el azabache.

Y así, entre risas y reprimendas, el grupo se alejó olvidándose intencionalmente de Suigetsu.

* * *

_**Continuará...**_

_**Se me ocurrió está idea mientras escuchaba la canción de **__"Send Me On My Way | Rusted Root" __**w lo sé, muy chispado (? y nada que ver. **_

_**Pronto estará una actualización. **_

_**¡Gracias por leer!**_


	3. Pócima de amor (parte 2)

_Título general: __**El peso de la corona.**_

_Pareja: __**Sasuke x Sakura.**_

_Summary: __**Un grupo disfuncional viajando por el País del Fuego tratando de conocerse mejor. Una pócima de amor que no resulta con los efectos esperados según a palabras del vendedor. "—Voy a suponer que esta niña no es la princesa Sakura. Cuando voltee, aparecerá en su metro sesenta siendo la chica de dieciséis años, caprichosa y ruidosa, y no de cuatro años. Sí, eso es seguro".**_

_Disclaimer__**: los personajes de Naruto no me pertenecen, si no a Masashi Kishimoto. Yo solo creo historias paralelas sin fines de lucro. (Inspirado en Akatsuki No Yona).**_

_Advertencia__**: Es la continuación del anterior OS.**_

**AU** _**mundo medieval (? por así decirlo. Principalmente ésto iba a ser un fic completo, pero no sabía cómo darle el contexto adecuado así que decidí descartarlo por completo. Empero, forme un pequeño fragmento. En sí es una situación casual en medio del bosque a la hora de la comida**_.

* * *

—¿¡El vendedor era ambulante!?

La queja de Konohamaru pareció más un aullido ahogado, no podía gritar por más que quisiera, corrían el riesgo de ser descubiertos por los pocos guardias que merodeaban la zona. Por el momento se encontraban escondidos dentro de un extenso callejón. Las entradas eran vigiladas por Neji y Karin, pero no perdían nada de la riña a sus espaldas.

Especialmente la niña, extrañamente permaneció en silencio, observando la discusión desde la espada de Neji mientras jugaba con Aoi.

—Buscamos por todas partes y no lo encontramos —dijo temeroso Naruto. Tragó grueso el ver la expresión de asesina de Sasuke—. Unos aldeanos nos dijeron que los puestos eran de vendedores ambulantes.

—Oh, por los dioses —gimió Konohamaru llevándose las manos a la cabeza—. Quiere decir que ese hombre debe de estar muy lejos de aquí.

—Ustedes dos...

El murmuro de Sasuke se escuchó escalofriante para los aludidos.  
A grandes zancadas se aproximó al rubio y albino que corrieron en círculos, asustados por la cara asesina que componía Sauske.

—¡Espera un momento! Todo tiene solución... —Suigetsu retrocedía con rapidez—. El hombre no ha muerto, solamente debemos buscarlo.

Sasuke aspiró bruscamente.

—Claro, suena muy sencillo cabeza hueca —gruñó Konohamaru apretando los puños—. Hay diversas aldeas en el País del Fuego, eso sin contar que haya decidido visitar un país vecino. ¿Cuándo tiempo crees que nos tomará encontrarlo?

—¿Unas semanas? —Naruto se atrevió a contestar, no muy seguro.

—¡Arg! ¡Y todavía tienes el descaro de contestar!

—Ya no lo regañes mamá, su cerebro apenas funciona —repuso Suigetsu agitando la mano.

—¿Eh? ¡El tuyo es pura agua!

—¡Madre! Naruto me insultó.

—¡Qué no soy su madre par de inútiles!

Konohamaru estaba cansado de las peleas absurdas y sin sentido. Sentía que en cualquier momento le daría una terrible jaqueca.

—Ya cállense, ¿no ven que lo estresan más? —Karin se posicionó detrás de Konohamaru para frotarle los hombros.

El chico murmuró una especie de insulto "_estúpidos tenían que ser_", apenas fue escuchado por los aludidos.

—Hay una solución: cerrarles el pico para siempre —la idea de Sasuke era factible incluso para Konohamaru.

El azabache apuntó su arma al rostro de Suigetsu, este sonrió socarrón, en cambio Naruto comenzó a sudar frío. Sasuke no era muy paciente que digamos, y no tendría reparos en cumplir sus palabras.

—Buena idea, Bestia carmesí, ¿cómo lo harás?

—En un momento lo descubrirás, víbora albina.

—Oh, no creo que sea correcto hacerlo frente a Sakura.

Al escuchar el nombre de la princesa, Sasuke giró su rostro a un costado para observar a la pequeña niña en brazos de Neji. Sus ojitos verdes no lo perdían de vista, curiosa a los acontecimientos próximos.

Suspiró retirando el arma. No le gustaría traumarla en esa edad. Tampoco era cruel.

—Sasuke, lo encontré.

La voz de Shikamaru atrajo la atención de todos. Venía caminando desde el otro lado, cargando la mochila de provisiones y en la mano un atuendo sencillo para Sakura.

—¿Un kimono? —inquirió Konohamaru.

—¡Ha! Ya descubrí tus oscuros deseos —Suigetsu me propinó unos codazos al azabache.

Este crispo los ojos y en menos de un segundo lo golpeó en el estómago con tanta fuerza que lo mando al suelo, rodando hasta los barriles de agua.

Sin media palabra, le recibió el atuendo y se lo entregó a Konohamaru, este no entendió hasta que habló.

—Pónselo a Sakura —Tenerla solamente con una capa no parecía lo correcto.

Mientras Konohamaru cargaba a Sakura hasta el local más cercano para pedir prestado el baño, los ojos negros de Sasuke se enfocaron en Shikamaru que miraba burlón a Suigetsu retorcerse adolorido en el suelo.

—¿Y bien?

Shikamaru lo miró.

—Según el líder de la aldea, algunos vendedores les comentaron que irían al País del Agua. Habrá una gran festividad y aprovecharán a sacar muchos artículos debido a la visita de los turistas que llegarán al puerto.

—El País del Agua es peligroso, pero no tanto como el lugar en que estamos parados —decretó Karin.

—Pero Mei tiene lazos estrechos con Sasori, hace poco se anunció la unión con las tropas de soldados —les recordó Naruto.

Sasuke gruñó ante la perspectiva.

—No estaríamos en este apuró si no fuera por ustedes, así que cállate si no quieres terminar en el suelo.

El rubio cerró inmediatamente la boca.

—Y tampoco podemos desistir —cuchicheo Shikamaru—, no sabemos si el efecto de la pócima será de por vida o temporal.

—Iremos, pero debemos tomar muchas precauciones dentro de la cuidad —sentenció Sasuke—. Aunque han pasado un par de meses desde lo sucedido en el palacio de este país, Sasori sabe que Sakura sigue viva, no durará en atraparla si la ve merodeando.

—Uh... ¿Chicos? Tenemos un ligero percance.

La voz de Konohamaru se escuchó resignada y nerviosa.

Todos giraron a su dirección y lo que vieron casi les hizo descarar la mandíbula y maldecir entre dientes.

O eso fue el caso de Sasuke. Simplemente no creía que ahora aquella niña de cinco años pareciera unos años mayor, incluso creció un poco de estatura. Si no mal calculaba, aparentaba tener unos ocho años.

—¡Creció más! —exclamó sorprendido Naruto.

Sasuke permaneció en silencio observando la nueva ropa que traía puesta Sakura, una tela roja amarrada sobre la cintura en torno al kimono debido a lo corto que debía quedarle. Además, su cabello le había crecido considerablemente por lo cual Konohamaru procedió a trenzarlo delicadamente.

—La dueña del local le regalo esta tela al ver que el kimono le quedaba un poco corto. Ahora que sabemos que crece cada cierto tiempo, debemos comprar varias vestimentas —dijo el chico la peinaba con habilidad.

—Konohamaru-ni, eso duele —se quejó Sakura a los pequeños jalones que recibía en parte porque no permanecía quieta.

Sasuke suspiró llevándose una mano a su rostro, pidiendo paciencia.

—Bien. Pero el dinero que gastaremos será de la porción de comida de Naruto y Suigetsu.

—¿¡Por qué!? —reclamaron ambos.

—¿Por qué?... ¡Ustedes son responsables de esto! Si no han muerto es porque no me apetece desperdiciar mi tiempo en unos idiotas. ¡Sólo tienen cerebro porqué su cabeza está pegada a su cuerpo!

Ninguno de los presentes había visto gritar o reclamar a Sasuke, al parecer la situación lo llevó al borde del colapso.

—Y ahora vámonos antes de que sea más tarde —gruñó Sasuke acercándose a Sakura para ponerle encima su capa y así ocultarla de los demás.

—Ya escucharon —Konohamaru sonrió burlón al par de jóvenes que permanecían estáticos en medio del callejón, lamentándose de sus provisiones robadas.

* * *

**Hola! Una pequeña continuación, ¡habrá más!**


	4. Pócima de amor (parte 3)

_Título general: __**El peso de la corona.**_

_Pareja: __**Sasuke x Sakura.**_

_Summary: __**Un grupo disfuncional viajando por el País del Fuego tratando de conocerse mejor. Una pócima de amor que no resulta con los efectos esperados según a palabras del vendedor. "**__—__**Voy a suponer que esta niña no es la princesa Sakura. Cuando voltee, aparecerá en su metro sesenta siendo la chica de dieciséis años, caprichosa y ruidosa, y no de cuatro años. Sí, eso es seguro".**_

_Disclaimer__**: los personajes de Naruto no me pertenecen, si no a Masashi**__**Kishimoto. Yo solo creo historias paralelas sin fines de lucro. (Inspirado en Akatsuki No Yona).**_

_Advertencia__**: Es la continuación del anterior OS.**_

**AU** _**mundo medieval (? por así decirlo. Principalmente ésto iba a ser un fic completo, pero no sabía cómo darle el contexto adecuado así que decidí descartarlo por completo. Empero, forme un pequeño fragmento.**_

* * *

Sasuke no podía creer que una niña de ocho años tuviera tanta energía y capacidad de colmarle la paciencia con tanto "¡Eres mi príncipe!" "¡Casémonos cuando sea grande!".

Se repetía una y otra vez y cada palabra que saliera de su boca no era más que mentiras, era una niña que no medía las consecuencias. Estaba totalmente seguro de que ella no diría eso.

Sumándole al cuento, Suigetsu se reía de él.

—El pobre no soportará tanta desilusión cuando ella regrese a la normalidad —decía a carcajada ganándose un buen golpe de su parte.

El trayecto al país del Agua les llevó tres días, cuales tuvieron que soportar con la parlanchina niña que no dejaba de preguntarles a todos sobre el extraño color de sus cabellos o cuestionarse las idioteces que discutían Suigetsu y Naruto.

Base a esto, Karin se vio obligada a amenazarlo que, si algo salía de sus bocas, un día despertarían colgando de un barranco. Los dos idiotas temblaron a respuesta, pues con ella no era juegos.

El último día de su viaje, mientras se detenían al pie de un acantilado para observar el pueblo a lo lejos y trazar la mejor ruta al centro de la ciudad dónde estaban los puestos ambulantes. El par de idiotas tuvo la encomienda de cuidar de ella, por tan sólo unos minutos mientras los demás decidían —no les quedó de otra más que confiar en ellos una vez más—.

Suigetsu observó con gracia como Sakura jugaba con la tierna ardilla de Neji, Aoi. Lo más interesante es que le hablaba con si fuera su mejor amiga.

—¿Verdad que Aoi puede comer otras cosas? —Le preguntó la niña alzando a la ardilla.

Despegó su mano de la barbilla mientras negaba con la cabeza.

—Sí, todas las frutas y algunos hongos —respondió.

—¡Mira, Sakura-chan! —Naruto se acercó por detrás y se agachó a su lado extendiéndole un pequeño hongo colorido—. Puedes darle esto, seguro y le gusta.

Emocionada, la niña se lo dio a Aoi. Los tres vieron expectantes como se lo llevó a su boca, sus mejillas se inflamaron. Poco después la escupió en dirección a la frente de Naruto que gritó incrédulo y sobresaltado, la infame de Aoi los engañó.

—Pequeña rata —farfulló Naruto sobándose dicha parte.

—Hasta los animales te detestan —se burló Suigetsu sonriendo socarrón.

—¡Ja! Como si le agradaras a medio mundo, estúpido —susurró el rubio resentido.

Suigetsu sonrió con cierto aire tétrico mientras se incorporaba a la misma estatura que Naruto.

—Claro que sí, amigo mío. En especial las mujeres, ¿por qué crees que se nos quedan viendo cuando pasamos por los pueblos?

—Por ti jamás, es muy seguro —delegó Naruto cruzándose de brazos.

Mientras comenzaban a discutir sin razón, Sakura se aburrió de escucharlos y se levantó en busca de algunas frutas para Aoi. Los temas de los adultos siempre le cansaban y no entendía del todo a dónde iba el hilo.

Caminó directo al árbol más cercano de ciruelos. Uno le cayó en su cabeza cuando se agachó a recolectar los que estaban entre el pasto. Aoi bajó de su hombro, feliz de encontrar un botín y dio vueltas en el suelo mientras abrazaba una.

—Creo que llevaré muchas para el camino —se dijo mientras se agachaba entre lapsos, usando el pliegue de su kimono para resguardarlas.

Después de recoger unas cuantas, se apresuró a regresar con los demás, Sasuke le había dicho que no se alejara mucho, y no quería hacer enojar a su príncipe, se veía muy cansado. Seguramente por el largo viaje. Se preocupó que no descansara bien, ya que cuando ella dormía, él la velaba por la noche, y cuando se levantaba, descubría que ya estaba asando pescado para el desayuno.

Hizo un puchero mientras se levantaba, al dar un paso, sus ojos captaron una colorida flor cerca de ella, al borde del risco. Crecía en medio tronco hueco de un árbol, pensó que si le regalaba esa flor a Sasuke ya no estaría enojado y no la miraría con mala cara. Sonrió alegré mientras se acercaba a arrancarla.

Mientras tanto, Konohamaru que estaba hablando con los demás, se hartó de escuchar la estúpida disputa del par de idiotas detrás de ellos, terminó por girarse a ellos y gritarles.

—¡Cállense ya! Me vale un carajo quién es más apuesto, es bien sabido que los dos son más horrorosos que unos monos deformes —exclamó. E inmediatamente los dos chicos se giraron a él, ofendidos—. En vez de discutir esa tontería ¡deberían estar jugando con Sakura! —dijo colérico.

—¿Cómo dices madre? ¿Has insinuado que los hijos de tus entrañas no son igual de apuestos que tú? —preguntó Suigetsu fingiendo llorar.

—¡Que no soy su padre, estúpido! —exclamó Konohamaru.

—Es increíble que les parezca complicado cuidar de Sakura —objetó Karin, de repente, viró a su lado verificando.

—Puf, como si fuera tan difícil, ¿verdad, Sakura…? —Naruto se había girado a sus espaldas descubriendo que Sakura no estaba ahí—. ¡Ah! ¡No está!

—¿¡Cómo que no está!? Ella estaba… —Suigetsu ensanchó los ojos.

Ambos tuvieron unos terribles escalofríos al sentir una presencia espeluznante detrás de ellos, tragaron grueso mientras viraban sus rostros y veían la expresión diabólica de Sasuke, que apretaba sus nudillos con fuerza.

—Par de ineptos, ni siquiera pueden tener a cargo a una niña de ocho años por unos miserables minutos sin perderla de vista —murmuró Sasuke tomándolos del cuello de sus ropas cuando intentaron escapar.

—¡La encontré! —dijo Neji aliviando a todos, apuntaba a los árboles que se confundían con el collage del bosque, pero veía su inconfundible cabellera rosada.

Sasuke soltó al par de idiotas, aliviado de que no haya ido tan lejos.

—¡Sakura, ven aquí! Es peligroso que estés tan cerca de la orilla —exclamó Shikamaru mientras se acercaba.

La aludida respingo al llamado, por ende, arrancó la flor con tal fuerza que se resbaló con la madera del tronco y terminó sentada. Su acción provocó que el tronco se movilizará al frente, y demasiado pronto terminó por derrapar por la inclinación de tierra.

—¡Sakura! —El coro de voces se escuchó y corrieron hasta ahí.

El corazón de Sasuke dio un respingo tremendo al verla ir cuesta abajo sobre el tronco, le pareció escuchar sus gritos de miedo cosa que no lo tranquilizo en lo absoluto, aumento su expresión de terror. Apretó los dientes y se lanzó por la inclinación sin contemplaciones.

—¡Espera, Sasuke! —gritó Konohamaru agarrando su mochila, y corrió directo a Shikamaru que se preparaba para saltar, se montó sobre su espalda sin pedirle permiso.

El chico dio un gran salto por el cielo, dejando atrás a Karin que hacia todo lo posible por bajar sin caerse. Creía enteramente que Sasuke estaba desquiciado de la cabeza por derrapar de esa forma sin ninguna clase de protección. Pero dejo de preocuparse por él, lo que importaba era Sakura.

—Sasuke nos va a matar —susurró Naruto y cayó desmayado al suelo, no pudo con su futuro destino.

* * *

Sasuke ignoró el dolor creciente de su pierna, Sakura descendía con demasiada prisa, temía a que si intentaba agarrarla desde atrás no pudiera frenar su propia carrera, así que decidió aumentar la velocidad y rodearla.

Al vislumbrar el desnivel y suelo plano, saltó de su posición y dio trompicones mientras la buscaba con la mirada. Maldijo al verla muy lejos y comenzó a correr con todas sus fuerzas. Otro obstáculo en el camino de la niña: una piedra. Quiso, en verdad, pulverizarla con la mirada. Si ella chocaba con eso… sería una catástrofe.

Corrió a contra de la inclinación intentando ir más rápido. Sus ojos captaron el momento exacto en que estaba acercándose, y cómo Shikamaru llegaba desde el cielo aterrizando por un segundo a su lado, suficiente para que Konohamaru tomara en brazos a Sakura y la salvara del choca con la roca.

Vio como el pedazo de tronco salió volando al frente, pasando de largo sobre el desnivel y cayendo al fondo de la continuación del barranco. Pudo respirar aliviado por un momento, se tocó el pecho, su corazón latía tan rápido. Se obligó a serenarse justo a tiempo.

Shikamaru aterrizó frente a él con Konohamaru sobre su espalda, cargando a Sakura que temblaba terriblemente. No dudó en recibirla cuando el chico se la extendió, vio sus ojitos verdes impregnados de lágrimas y cierto alivio cuando estuvo a su cargo. La apegó a su pecho, dándole palmadas en su espalda asegurándole que estaba bien.

Sus amigos los venían enternecidos y sumamente aliviados de que el accidente no haya empeorado. También se asustaron cuando pensaron en lo que sucedería si cochaba con la piedra, un segundo más de retraso y ella habría terminado severamente lastimada.

—No llores princesa —dijo Sasuke al sentirla temblar—. Jamás te dejaremos con ese par de…

—Ajam —carraspeó el pelicafé al intuir que diría una mala palabra.

El azabache torció los labios y siguió consolando a Sakura. Se aseguró que no tuviera heridas mayores y emprendieron su regreso a la cima del risco por el camino trazado.

Sakura había dejado de sollozar y se concentraba en mirar al frente aun siendo cargada por Sasuke y pensó en la flor que aplastó al cerrar su mano en puño. La abrió con cuidado descubriendo sus pétalos opacos, se entristeció. No podía entregársela así a Sasuke. Y él seguía molesto, lo detectaba en su voz al hablar.

Ya estaban a mitad del camino, cuando de repente se escuchó un sonoro "¡Puf!" acompañado de una nube de humo blanco que rodeó a Sakura y Sasuke, este no comprendió nada de lo que sucedía, tosió tratando de dispersar la neblina para ver mejor. Pero sintió la carga de sus brazos más pesada que hace unos segundos, y luego…

Casi grito de sorpresa cuando Shikamaru disperso el humo con una patada. Los tres jóvenes quedaron atónitos al ver, entre los brazos de Sasuke, a una Sakura más grande tanto en tamaño como en edad. Que tenía los ojos cerrados y estaba hecha un ovillo.

Sasuke calculó una edad de aproximadamente de doce años al ver su rostro y el tamaño de su cuerpo.

Su cuerpo…

Cayó en cuenta entonces de la piel desnuda de la chica y casi la deja caer al suelo. Atinó a cerrar los ojos, desesperado. Maldición, esto no estaba bien.

—Konohamaru, ponle tu poncho —ordenó.

Aun así, el chico suspiró y atientas, le dejó caer su poncho a la chica que recibió con un "gracias" tan delicado, que era imposible creer que antes tuviera una voz tan chillona.

Sasuke la bajó al suelo, esperando su señal. Cuando sintió que le jalaba el brazo, se atrevió a abrir los ojos, aliviándose de que por lo menos le cubría la mayor parte de su cuerpo. No dudó en quitarse su chaqueta y ponérsela encima.

—Lleva esto puesto hasta que encontremos ropa para ti —le pidió con cierta amabilidad.

Sakura llevó sus manos a la chaqueta, acomodándosela con cuidado. Luego alzó el rostro, sonriéndole un poco.

—Gracias, Sasuke-kun.

Shikamaru y Konohamaru observaron divertidos, cómo Sasuke soltaba los hombros de la pelirrosa para llevarse la mano a su boca, tratando de cubrir el inminente sonrojo que atacó su rostro, totalmente avergonzado. Pues era la primera vez que Sakura lo llama de esa forma, con su dulce voz.

Rieron por debajo.

Y Sasuke pensó que algún día Sakura lo mataría con esas expresiones tan tiernas propias de ella, juraba que sí.

* * *

**¡Hola! Por fin les he traído la continuación de este pequeño hilo c: ahora Sakura cambió de apariencia, ¿qué pasará después?**

**JAJAJA el par de idiotas no tienen diligencia. Pobrecitos XD**

**Cuídense,**

**Alela-chan fuera.**


	5. Pócima de amor (parte 4)

**_Título general: _**_El peso de la corona._

**__Pareja__**_**:** ___Sasuke x Sakura.__

_**Summary:** __Un grupo disfuncional viajando por el País del Fuego tratando de conocerse mejor. Una pócima de amor que no resulta con los efectos esperados según a palabras del vendedor. "_Dicho eso, se alejó dejando a Sasuke con la mirada lastimera alzada, tentando a golpearse de nuevo por escuchar alucinaciones. Afortunadamente Konohamaru se posicionó a su lado con aires pensativos/—Ya se tardaron, ¿será que lo encontraron?/Los ojos del azabache se entrecerraron de forma amenazadora/—Tienen que encontrarlo o esta noche cenaremos estofado de Víbora Albina_"._

**_Disclaimer_**_**:** los personajes de Naruto no me pertenecen, si no a __Masashi__Kishimoto__. Yo solo creo historias paralelas sin fines de lucro. (Inspirado en Akatsuki No Yona)._

**_Advertencia__: _**_Es la continuación del anterior OS._

**AU _mundo medieval (? por así decirlo. Principalmente ésto iba a ser un fic completo, pero no sabía cómo darle el contexto adecuado así que decidí descartarlo por completo. Empero, forme un pequeño fragmento._**

* * *

Cuando llegaron al pueblo después de haber pasado por aquel trauma, Sasuke no dejó por nada del mundo a Sakura a vigilancia del par de idiotas por dos razones; la primera: de ellos ya no podía esperar nada bueno a pesar de que Sakura estuviera en una edad de razonamiento; y segunda: la misma Sakura parecía desconcertada de lo que sucedía tras recordar vagamente lo que estaba sucediendo.

La chica comenzó a susurrar cosas sin sentido y luego Konohamaru le distrajo diciéndole que conseguiría ropa para ella. Y así, los demás se dispersaron dejando a Sakura a cuidado de Sasuke en el fondo de un callejón, esperando sentados sobre cajas de maderas y mirando al cielo con cuidado.

Para este punto, era como si Sakura hubiera estado soñando porque volvió a su realidad. Lo primero que preguntó cuando se quedaron solos fue:

—¿Desde cuándo estoy más... pequeña?

Sasuke le lanzó una mirada llena de suspicacia.

—Princesa, por si no te has dado cuenta, siempre fuiste muy pequeña —dijo con tono de burla y no tarde de recibir un intento de patada cual esquivó ágilmente.

Decir que extrañaba que ella se pusiera con esos mohines de enojo sería mentirse. Quería que no se sintiera más confundida de lo que se encontraba. Apartó un poco la mirada y sonrió de lado al ver cómo se sonrojaba del enojo y frustración.

—¡Sabes a lo que me refiero! —exclamó acomodándose la chaqueta sobre ella, le avergonzaba terriblemente tener sólo eso encima, agradecía con todo su corazón que Sasuke se dedicara a no mirarla fijamente más de dos segundos.

Lo vio frotarse la barbilla con aires pensativo.

—Veamos... casi una semana, al principio fuiste una adorable niña de cuatro años, después de unos ocho u diez años y ahora... —Se atrevió a dirigirle una mirada larga a su rostro, lo menos que deseaba era incomodarla—... parece que tu cuerpo se adaptó a uno de doce o trece.

Sakura bajó la mirada.

—¿Qué me pasó? No recuerdo mucho.

—Suigetsu y Naruto hicieron las idioteces de siempre —aquella explicación incluso para la Princesa era más que obvio—. Compraron una pócima extraña y la iban a probar en Aoi, pero tú te la bebiste primero.

—¡Ah, el jugo de arándano! —chasqueó los dedos tras recordarlo. Menuda suerte, y en verdad pensó que ellos lo habían hecho. Luego su rostro se descompuso en uno de preocupación—. Entonces, ¿no volveré a ser la misma?

Al azabache se le encogió el corazón al ver su mirada desolada. Así que rápidamente se volvió a ella y compuso un semblante más amable.

—No te angusties. Por eso venimos al País del Agua, el vendedor de esa pócima está por aquí. Los demás lo están buscando para que te regrese a la normalidad.

—¿En serio? —Sakura se giró a él con esperanza.

Asintió con la cabeza y la sujetó firmemente por los hombros.

—Sí, por eso sólo espera y confía en ellos... menos en Naruto y Suigetsu, pero los demás sin duda traerán una solución y en menos de lo que te imaginas ya estarás a tu edad real.

Sin duda la noticia alivió a Sakura considerablemente. Sus hombros se encogieron y sus ojos dejaron de verse tristes. Giró a su dirección sonriéndole con dulzura, pocas veces le había ofrecido una mirada así, cargada de un genuino amor y cariño que a Sasuke le costaba aceptar. Había vivido tanto tiempo atrapado con sus sentimientos que le costaba mucho aceptar verlos reflejados en los de ella.

La soltó como si su piel quemara y se alejó de ella al otro costado. No debía acercársele mucho teniendo esa apariencia. No quería que pensara mal de él, así que, para calmar sus pensamientos, se enderezó y se dio asimismo un puñetazo en el rostro. Soltó un gemido mientras se agarraba el rostro y Sakura se sobresaltó y avanzó a él con cara de preocupación.

—¿¡Sasuke-kun!? ¿Por qué te golpeaste? —preguntó alarmada.

El joven se cubrió el rostro, con la nariz ensangrentada, ladeando el rostro impidiendo que lo tocara.

—Sólo ignórame, estoy alucinando cosas.

—¿¡Eh!?

—Bestia Carmesí, te dejó un momento y ya estás intentando matarte —expresó con enojo Konohamaru por detrás del aludido. Los dos se giraron al chico que traía en sus manos un hermoso kimono blanco con flores rosadas a decoración por todos lados.

Lo extendió a modo que pudieron observarlo, era de la misma estatura de la pelirrosa que no dejó de sonreír al tenerlo entre sus manos, la tela era suave y jamás imagino ver algo tan hermoso después de salir del palacio. Con detalles minúsculos que digno de maravillaron a la chica que no dudo en acercarse a contemplarla mejor.

—¿Dónde lo conseguiste? —preguntó Sasuke.

Konohamaru estaba rebuscando algo en su bolso, y contestó sin contener su emoción:

—Fue un intercambio. La vendedora me lo ofreció y al principio me negué por el precio. Dio la causalidad que su esposo apareció tosiendo sin parar y, como soy un chico genio, aproveche la oportunidad de intercambiar la mercancía.

—Oh. —Sakura estaba sorprendida por su habilidad.

—Que ganga —replicó el joven azabache.

—Di lo que quieras, pero ahorré el dinero y ahora podemos completar para pasar una noche en la posada. Y así todos podemos dormir tranquilos después de una semana —dijo maravillado Konohamaru.

—Gracias por tu preocupación, madre —dijeron al unísono Sasuke y Sakura con cierta alegría.

—¡Que no soy su madre! —exclamó irritado el chico retándoles con la mirada. Después dejó de rebuscar y sacó su mano en puño. Aunque con ellos no se alteraba mucho, tal vez se debía a que estaba más acostumbrado pues al principio eran los tres sin los demás Dragones, la bruja y el espadachín.

—Lo que me da lástima es que cuando regrese a mi tamaño normal ya no me quedara el kimono —dijo Sakura apretando el kimono contra su pecho.

—Por eso no te preocupes —aseguró Konohamaru, y a Sasuke le impresionó que sacara de la nada una aguja e hilo, ¿de dónde demonios lo consiguió? —. Le haré los ajustes necesarios como el otro traje, ¡así tendrás dos cambios de ropa!

—Siéntete dichosa, princesa —le murmuró Sasuke cuando Konohamaru se tendió a soltar una charla de lo maravilloso que era su ingenio—. Que no cualquiera tiene a un entusiasta al pendiente de tus cambios de ropa.

La pelirrosa se llevó la tela a su boca tratando de amortiguar su risa y Konohamaru no se diera cuenta.

—Tienes razón, así como me siento afortunada de tenerte a mi lado.

Dicho eso, se alejó dejando a Sasuke con la mirada lastimera alzada, tentando a golpearse de nuevo por escuchar alucinaciones. Afortunadamente Konohamaru se posicionó a su lado con aires pensativos.

—Ya se tardaron, ¿será que lo encontraron?

Los ojos del azabache se entrecerraron de forma amenazadora.

—Tienen que encontrarlo o esta noche cenaremos estofado de Víbora Albina.

* * *

Del otro lado de la ciudad, un hombre corría entre las calles del mercado como si su vida dependiera de ello. A su alrededor la gente pensaba que exageraba, pero, tras ver quienes lo perseguían, se lamentaban por el ciudadano y se hacían de la vista gorda.

—¡Oye, no escape vendedor ambulante! —gritó Suigetsu mientras corría detrás del hombre que parecía una rata esquivando a la multitud entre las calles.

El señor lo miró sobre su hombro con un gesto de superioridad creyéndose victorioso de haber escapado del chico. ¡Claro que lo reconoció! Seguramente su poción no resultó lo deseado, pero no era culpa suya, dependía con que fines era utilizado. Era una magia indecisa e impredecible.

Volteó al frente, viéndose victorioso hasta que alguien se interpuso de la nada en su camino, chocó con él y termino cayendo al suelo. Gritó debido a la sorpresa soltó sus cosas que volaron por los aires. Algunas pócimas se rompieron y Shikamaru lo observó rascándose la cabeza. Menudo lío.

—Ah, que problemático. Le ayudo a levantarse —se ofreció extendiéndole la mano. El vendedor se frotaba la espalda con quejas.

—¡Ustedes, no se muevan! —gritó un coro de voces por detrás.

Shikamaru volteó a sus espaldas y vio a un par de guardias yendo a su dirección. Que irónico, los persecutores siendo perseguidos.

Suspiró con cansancio. Y todo esto pudo haberse evitado si Suigetsu no hubiera intentado cortejar a la hija de uno de los soltados. El general el plan marchaba de maravilla tras haber localizado al vendedor que se asustó cuando Suigetsu llegó corriendo junto a Naruto y comenzaron a exigirle un remedio, después vinieron lo guardias y el hombre se asustó y decidió huir.

Cuando los guardias ya estaban casi sobre ellos, Shikamaru tomó del brazo al hombre que seguía quejándose y saltó por lo cielos. Los guardias se quedaron con la boca abierta, ¡Era como si estuviese volando! Lo último que escucharon fueron el grito desesperado del vendedor, y cuando bajaron la mirada, tampoco había rastro alguno del joven albino del cual querían atrapar.

—¡Maldición! ¡Búsquenlos!

* * *

Sakura no podía estar de peor humor, pero trataba de controlarse. Ella no era así definitivamente...

¡Pero le molestaba que le confundieran con la hermana menor de Sasuke!

Volvió a refunfuñar y se cubrió más con la capucha, a su lado Konohamaru tenía una expresión de incredulidad.

Poco después de decidir buscar a sus amigos por el pueblo, partieron tratando de no llamar mucho la atención, lo cual era casi imposible contando que Sasuke estaba con ellos, agradecieron que Neji se quedó cuidando de sus cosas en lo alto de la colina y no traían esa pesada arma con ellos.

Cuando estuvieron observando a su alrededor, cayeron en cuenta de que estaban cerca del mercado, así que no dudaron en adentrarse para hacer su propia búsqueda.

Primer error. Y en menos de lo que se imaginaron, tenían a las muchachas vendedoras casi sobre Sasuke ofreciéndole sus productos, el azabache sonreía forzadamente con una mueca de enojo, lo que atraía más a las chicas. Para entonces, tanto Sakura como Konohamaru concluyeron que fue una pésima idea.

No le había molestado tanto a Sakura si una de las mujeres no los hubiera embaucado diciendo: «¡Ah, su hermana menor es tan adorable, ¿no le interesa comprarle este juego de collares?» procediendo a extenderles frente a sus narices un montón de collares y aretes con piedras preciosas.

¡La confundieron como si fuera su hermana pequeña!

No le hubiera molestado del todo si no fuera porque otra chica realmente hermosa, rubia con ojos azules y cuerpo proporcionado, se lanzó, literalmente, a los brazos de Sasuke con la excusa de que se sentía débil. El azabache, ni amable ni grosero, la dejó sobre sus pies y prácticamente huyeron de allí con la multitud de chicas detrás de ellos.

Formó un puchero. A causa de ello tuvieron que alejarse y esperar en una tienda de dangos, sus dulces favoritos, pero ella estaba demasiado enojada como para disfrutarlos, así que las comía con furia y masticando con fuerza. A esto se debía que Konohamaru la mirara de esa manera.

Sentado frente a ellos, Sasuke tenía la mano apoyada en su quijada y observaba a dirección a la calle en absoluto silencio, sin llegar a comprender porque Sakura parecía enojada. Cuando decidió por fin preguntar, le pareció ver a Shikamaru arrastrar el cuerpo de un ciudadano y pisándole los talones, a Suigetsu y Karin que venían discutiendo.

—Vamos, ya lo encontraron —les dijo mientras dejaba unas monedas en la mesa.

Apresurados, trotaron a dónde sus amigos doblaron en uno de los callejones. Se adentraron siguiendo el paso y los encontraron entre la intersección de varias salidas. Allí, el hombre estaba sentado en el suelo con la espalda apoyada en el muro de la casa y veía a cada uno con miedo, como si temiera que lo fueran a comer.

—Quita esa cara, no comemos hombres habladores —comentó en tono malvado Suigetsu mostrándole su enorme garra blanca, el señor tragó grueso y compuso mueca de susto.

—¡Idiota, no lo asustes o se negara a hablar! —exclamó Konohamaru llegando a ellos con la respiración acelerada.

Sakura se detuvo a su lado junto a Sasuke, que tenía una expresión indescifrable.

—Bueno, hemos encontrado al hombre que nos vendió la pócima —dijo alegremente el albino girándose a ellos. Después compuso una mueca macabra y se inclinó al señor mostrándole de nuevo su garra—. Ahora, nos dirás como revertir la pócima si no quieres...

Antes de que pudiera completar su amenaza, Karin le dio un coscorrón obligándolo a que dejara de hablar. Después de ellos se miraron asesinamente.

Konohamaru soltó un grito de exasperación y se adelantó dos pasos jalando con él a la pelirrosa.

—La pócima que les vendió a estas cabezas huecas se lo dieron a ella. —La empujó un poco para que el hombre pudiera verla mejor—. Se volvió una niña pequeña y ha ido cambiando de tamaño. Necesitamos alguna poción que la deje tener su apariencia normal.

El vendedor dio una larga y tendida mirada a Sakura con un gesto de seriedad, después alzó la vista fijamente a sus ojos y luego la posó en Konohamaru diciendo:

—Pues sí que se metieron en un lío, amigos. Mis pócimas no cumplen la regla literalmente. Dije: que le dieran esta poción a la persona para que profesara un amor puro y sincero. Una persona ena-mo-ra-da —recalcó apuntando a la chica con un dedo—. Y, como veo el efecto de la poción esta chica no ha admitido que está enamorada. Por eso esta cambiando de apariencia.

Inmediatamente todas las miradas se dirigieron a Sakura que tenía una expresión perpleja en su rostro.

—¿Yo?

—Sí, niña —bufó el vendedor—. Cuando aceptes que estás enamorada, la poción te regresara a tu apariencia normal.

—¡Pero yo no estoy enamorada de nadie! —exclamó Sakura con las mejillas sonrosadas.

El hombre entrecerró los ojos con una sonrisa astuta.

—Eso dices tú, chiquilla.

Y con disimulo, dirigió su mirada a sus espaldas aprovechando que los demás se miraban entre sí con miradas obvias. Sakura volteó con cierto miedo y encontró a Sasuke de pie con una expresión que parecía que estuviera contando ovejas o pensando en alguna tontería, porque no podía tenerse una cara más estúpida en ese momento.

—¿La Bestia Carmesí alguna vez ha compuesto una cara así? —preguntó Suigetsu al borde de la risa.

Recibió una patada en el estomago que lo obligó a dejar de carcajearse para aullar de dolor.

Sin más remedió al ver que no se podía hacer más, dejaron ir al hombre. Konohamaru lo acompañó hasta la entrada del callejón disculpándose por el mal trato que recibió por parte de sus compañeros, se excuso diciendo que eran unos idiotas sin remedio.

—Bah, me pasa más a menudo de lo que piensas —aseguró con ciertos aires de interés.

Luego se volvió al chico y rápidamente sacó algo dentro del bolso negro que colgaba en su cintura, era un pequeño bote con líquido azul, se lo entregó en las manos. El castaño miró desconcertado al vendedor.

—Esta es la poción de reversión, dáselo dentro de tres días si no acepta que está enamorada —le dio unas palmaditas en la espalda y sonrió abiertamente—. Espero que no tengas que usarla.

Sin más, se marchó dejando a Konohamaru sonriendo amablemente.

* * *

**¡Holis! ¡Por fin les traje la continuación de este pequeño hilo. La próxima parte será el final de esta mini-historia 3 **

**Hasta ahora, ¿qué les ha parecido? ¿curioso el trama? Como he dicho está inspirado en el anime de Akatsuki No Yona, un manga/anime de lo más hermoso. **

**¡No leemos por ahí!**


	6. Pócima de amor (parte 5)

_**Título general:** __El peso de la corona._

**_Pareja_**_**:** __Sasuke x Sakura._

**_Summary: _**_Un grupo disfuncional viajando por el País del Fuego tratando de conocerse mejor. Una pócima de amor que no resulta con los efectos esperados según a palabras del vendedor. "_—¿Ves? Solamente le falta un empujoncito —les decía Suigetsu cerca de la fogata después de observar a Sakura reunirse con los chicos. Del otro lado, Konohamaru le miraba con ojos entrecerrados/—Oh, no. Ya hicieron su tontería antes./—Odio decir esto, pero —intervino Karin con desagrado— estoy de acuerdo con Suigetsu. Sakura ya se ha dado cuenta, pero no quiere aceptarlo_"._

**_Disclaimer_**_: los personajes de Naruto no me pertenecen, si no a __Masashi__Kishimoto__. Yo solo creo historias paralelas sin fines de lucro. (Inspirado en Akatsuki No Yona)._

**_Advertencia__: _**_Es la continuación del anterior OS. Es la parte FINAL._

**AU _mundo medieval (? por así decirlo. Principalmente ésto iba a ser un fic completo, pero no sabía cómo darle el contexto adecuado así que decidí descartarlo por completo. Empero, forme un pequeño fragmento._**

* * *

Debido a que los guardias perseguían a Suigetsu, tuvieron que resignarse a dormir de nuevo al aire libre, no sin antes escuchar las quejas de Konohamaru y que le diera al albino un coscorrón en la cabeza con una cuchara durante la cena. No dejó de farfullar su indignación y sirvió el estofado de venado con una expresión contenida, pero el enojo le duro hasta que comenzaron a halagarlo por el sabor de la cena, no le quedó de otra más que sonreír con el ego inflado hasta los cielos, con cara de: ¿Qué harían sin mi?

Nadie mencionaba respecto a la pócima en Sakura para no abrumarla, parecía absorta en sus pensamientos, más de una vez casi se le cae el trozo de carne al suelo salvado por el cuenco de Sasuke, que volteaba a ella con burla y le decía: «cuida donde tienes tu cabeza, princesa», la pelirrosa reaccionaba y formaba un puchero de indignación.

—Cómo no va a aceptar que le gusta Sasuke si él la trata así —murmuró para sí Konohamaru mientras terminaba de devorar su porción, y Karin que escuchaba negaba con la cabeza sin dejar de sonreír divertida.

Al día siguiente decidieron regresar al País del Fuego. Sasuke y Shikamaru bajaron al pueblo por provisiones y no regresaron hasta la noche, cerca de la hora de la cena. La mayor parte del día Sakura se la pasó sentada en el barranco, observando con desaliento el camino por donde se fueron, a espera que regresaran pronto.

Soltaba suspiros pensando en sus propios sentimientos, ¿quería a Sasuke? Por más que se reimplantaba esa cuestión, su pecho se contraía y pensaba en todas las cosas que pasaron juntos. Sobre todo, el hecho de que él permaneció a su lado cuando la encontró deambulando sola en el bosque después de que Sai le ayudara a escapar en el castillo. Aunque al principio Sasuke se negaba a acompañarla y refunfuñaba todo el tiempo, accedió guiarla a casa del monje.

El camino no fue fácil a partir de ahí y a medida que el grupo aumentaba con la búsqueda de los dragones, amenaza tras amenaza él la protegía del peligro, incluso amortiguo la caía del acantilado cuando fueron acorralados por los soldados del Fuego.

Él ha hecho muchas cosas por ella... le mostró su gentileza y amabilidad tras sus tonos grutescos y burlones, divirtiéndose a costa suya, pero... con esa sonrisa de lado que le robaba el aliento sin darse cuenta.

Cuando se dio cuenta de sus pensamientos, la mancha borrosa de Sasuke y Shikamaru fueron una imagen más oscura de la que rodeaba el camino con la noche sobre ellos. Se levantó de un salto y corrió a ellos con alegría, su reacción fue más divertida tomando en cuenta la apariencia que tenía.

—¿Ves? Solamente le falta un empujoncito —les decía Suigetsu cerca de la fogata después de observar a Sakura reunirse con los chicos.

Del otro lado, Konohamaru le miraba con ojos entrecerrados.

—Oh, no. Ya hicieron su tontería antes.

—Odio decir esto, pero —intervino Karin con desagrado— estoy de acuerdo con Suigetsu. Sakura ya se ha dado cuenta, pero no quiere aceptarlo.

Konohamaru le envió una expresión de incredulidad.

—¿Qué dices? Nunca pensé oírlo de ti.

La pelirroja entornó los ojos.

—Yo digo que hagamos que duerman en la misma tienda, hace tiempo que no pasan tiempo solos —alegó Naruto entusiasmado uniéndose a la conversación junto a Neji.

Inmediatamente Suigetsu se sobresaltó.

—¡No! Es muy peligroso dejarlos juntos. Sasuke...

—... Sería incapaz de hacerle algo indebido —retribuyó Konohamaru amenazándolos con la mirada llena de reproche sin dejar de mover con el cucharon el estofado de mapache—. Antes de que todos nosotros nos conociéramos, ellos acampaban en el bosque solos y obviamente debían dormir juntos, ¿Qué no? Ahora no lo hacen porque Karin duerme junto a Sakura en una tienda. Mendigo malpensado —acusó.

Suigetsu intentó decir algo que valiera, pero entendió el punto.

Discutieron la estrategia en cuchicheos y se acallaron cuando el trío regreso.

Particularmente Sakura estuvo con aires pensativos y no dejaba de mirar a Sasuke, que cuando sentía de una mirada pesada giraba en dirección a la pelirrosa y esta se hacía la desentendida. Al final el joven se encogía de hombros y lo dejaba pasar murmurando que se golpearía de nuevo por estar alucinando cosas sin sentido.

Los demás retenían mirada de incredulidad y esperaron entusiasmados a que la cena transcurriera normalmente, como niños ansiosos por cometer su travesura. Entonces, cuando terminaron de comer y recoger los utensilios en un ambiente ligero, Karin fingió caerse en la hierba seca con aires delirantes, gimiendo y moviéndose de un lado a otro. Se le daba muy bien la actuación.

—¡Oh, veo todo doble! —exclamaba dramática llevándose una mano a la frente.

Konohamaru se acercó con aires de fingida atención. Todos se giraron a ellos y la miraron preocupados —en el caso de Sasuke, Sakura y Shikamaru que no tenían ni idea de nada—. Observaron cómo cerraba los ojos y se quedaba quieta.

—Tiene un poco de calentura —dijo Konohamaru como excusa tocándole la frente—. Le daré un remedio.

De ahí su plan comenzó a marchar. El chico mandó a Karin a dormir en una de las tiendas que Neji se encargó de montar con ayuda de Naruto, preparó el remedio con sus hierbas medicinales y se lo llevó. Todo ante la atenta mirada de los demás que estaban de pie cerca de ahí, Sakura realmente estaba preocupaba y le preguntaba a cada rato por Karin.

—Debe estar bien por la mañana, pero tendré que quedarme con ella en la noche por si la medicina no funciona —alegó el chico fingiendo pensarlo seriamente. Luego miró a Sakura con disculpa—. Tendrás que dormir en la otra tienda.

—Oh —soltó la pelirrosa con su vocecita—. No hay problema, espero que se mejore.

Luego giró los ojos a la otra tienda, y después se preguntó...

—¡Ah, será mejor dormir ya! —se escuchó casualmente a Naruto.

En un parpadeó, Sakura ni siquiera notó como los demás se acomodaban cerca de las tiendas para dormir, fue la única que se quedó de pie mirándolos con los ojos muy abiertos. Shikamaru se había tirado cerca de la fogata en busca de calor, Neji se tendió a su lado junto con Aoi y Naruto buscó un hueco cerca del árbol dónde Sasuke se apoyó con su gran arma, y Suigetsu se quedó sentando a un lado de la entrada de la otra tienda con cara de circunstancia.

La pelirrosa vio su tienda y luego dirigió la vista al frente.

—¿Sakura? Será mejor que vayas a dormir —dijo Konohamaru asomando su cabeza en la tienda, entonces reparó que Sasuke se acomodaba en el tronco y le lanzó una mirada entrecerrada—. ¿Qué crees que haces, Bestia Carmesí?

Sasuke enarcó una ceja a su dirección.

—¿Intentar dormir?

—¿Y por qué no te veo dentro de la otra tienda? —preguntó.

Los ojos negros de Sasuke se viraron a otro lado, suspirando con cansancio.

—Pienso que la princesa debería aprovechar la ocasión para dormir cómodamente sola, hace mucho que no lo hace —se excusó vagamente.

Sakura quería estar de acuerdo con ello. Ingenuamente pensó que él iría con ella como antes lo hacía. Hasta ahora lo había visto natural, pero...

—¿Acaso piensas dejarla a merced de los osos? —inquirió Konohamaru astutamente.

—¿¡Dijiste osos!? —exclamó Sakura con ojos abiertos.

Pero su rostro no detonó miedo, más bien, parecía emocionada. Corrió hasta su arco apoyada cerca del equipaje. Entonces, antes de que pudiera tomarlo, Sasuke apareció por detrás para arrebatarle el arma, ella se giró a él soltando un lamento y frunció el ceñó molesta.

—¡Sasuke-kun, dame mi arco!

—Con este tamaño no tendrás la fuerza necesaria para sostenerlo y apuntar bien —repuso con seguridad y luego soltó un largo suspiro—. Princesa, ¿no te das cuenta de que ahora es imposible?

—Yo cazaré un oso a como dé lugar, ¡y no me detendrás!

Entornó sus ojos negros. Escuchó de fondo las contenidas risas de sus amigos, como sospecho, esto fue planeado de alguna forma. No podía hacer más que tragarse sus gruñidos y terminar accediendo, de alguna u otra forma ellos encontrarían la manera de liarlos de nuevo.

Hizo una seña.

—Cómo digas, ahora sé obediente y entra a la tienda. Iré contigo para cuidar que no te escapes a cazar a los osos, eres un potencial peligro para ellos.

Sakura estaba más envuelta en refunfuñar que ignoró la sensación de su pecho. Se metió a la tienda con un puchero seguido de Sasuke sin ver como sus amigos sonreían entre sí, victoriosos de que su plan haya sido un éxito.

—¡Lo logramos! —murmuró extasiada Karin asomándose a un lado del castaño.

Del otro lado, Shikamaru les lanzó una mirada petulante.

—¿No estabas enferma?

Karin le sonrió de forma socarrona.

—Estaba, Shikamaru, estaba.

* * *

Al pasar los minutos, Sakura se dio cuenta de la trampa mortal en la que había caído. Tener a un lado a Sasuke, o más bien mirando su espalda no le ayudaba mucho a tranquilizarse. Ya no podía salir a renegar porque todos estaban durmiendo y no quería molestar a Karin, ella se sentía mal después de todo.

Podía soportar una noche durmiendo en la misma tienda que Sasuke...

... O tal vez no.

Le dio la espalda también, observando el punto de la tela con aburrimiento y luego volvió a moverse para enfocar su mirada a la espalda del chico, desde ahí parecía grande y sus hombros anchos fácilmente podían cubrirla en un abrazo. ¿Cuándo Sasuke la a abrazado si no es para protección o por que estuviera conmocionado de verla a salvo?

Estiró la mano para tocarla y fue cuando escuchó su voz ronca.

—¿Qué estás haciendo, princesa?

—N-Nada —dijo retirando su mano para ceñirse más a la sábana.

Sasuke se giró para quedar frente a ella con el mayor espacio posible que la tienda le permitía. La miró fijamente a los ojos tratando de infundirle tranquilidad, pero lo cierto es que el efecto era contrario: la ponía más nerviosa.

—¿La emoción de cazar osos a media noche no te deja dormir?

La chica formó un puchero y se cubrió la cabeza con la sábana. Debía admitirlo: los chistes burlones de Sasuke le hacían enojar y luego, tras otra palabra la tranquilizaba y sonreía como boba. Ahora mismo lo estaba haciendo.

—Si te sirve de consuelo, cuando regreses a la normalidad puedo ayudarte a cazar osos —dijo Sasuke llevándose las manos detrás de la nuca como almohada para mirar arriba con aires pensativos.

—Si es que regreso a la normalidad algún día.

Los ojos oscuros de Sasuke se enfocaron en el bulto que se hacía ovillo. Entrecerró su mirada y jaló de golpe la sábana revelando así los ojos llorosos de la chica, en ese instante deseó con todas sus fuerzas golpear a Suigetsu y Naruto por haberla metido en este embrollo. Estiró su mano para acariciarle la cabeza tratando de infundirle paz.

—Volverás a tu apariencia real. Solamente tienes que admitir estar enamorada de... quién sea que estés enamorada y asunto arreglado. ¿Ves lo sencillo que es? —reparó con un tono ligero.

Sakura se encogió más y le lanzó una mirada desesperante, como si quisiera hablar con los ojos expresando su sentir.

—Claro, para ti es fácil decirlo porque no pasas una situación similar y no tienes a la persona que quieres frente a ti.

Se hizo el repentino silencio, uno en el que Sasuke aguanto la respiración y la misma Sakura se dio cuenta de su confesión indirecta. Se puso toda roja y cuando abrió la boca para decir algo, su cuerpo fue rodeado por un ¡puf! Amortiguado por la tienda y el humo resaltó a su alrededor con movimientos danzantes.

Cuando Sasuke agitó su mano y dispersó el humo, se dio cuenta de que Sakura ahora estaba cubriendo el rostro con sus manos totalmente avergonzada. Se percató que había vuelto a su apariencia normal al fijarse en su cabello corto y sus manos. Quedó con la mano al aire, sin saber muy bien como reaccionar.

Tanto tiempo haber evitado esto...

Reprimió su mano, y luego la estiró a ella tratando de separar sus manos.

—Princesa...

—No me veas. Sal de aquí —dijo con voz amortiguada.

—Imposible, estoy cuidando que no caces osos indefensos y hagas una alfombra con ellos.

Tuvo éxito, pero cuando el rostro de Sakura se descubrió, tenía los ojos muy cerrados. Le permitió ver sus fracciones de las cuales se había privado desde hace una semana, recordando cada gesto que hacía con ellos. Sin pensarlo, sonrió para sí con cierta dulzura de la que no era realmente consciente.

—Abre los ojos.

—No lo haré, ya te dije que te fueras.

—Si no lo haces te perderás de lo que haré.

Sakura se sobresaltó cuando sintió la mano de Sasuke tocar su mejilla, se obligó a abrir los ojos y mirar fijamente a los de Sasuke, dos esferas negras e intentas que se acercaban cada vez más a ella. No tuvo que hacer más, no puso resistencia ni tampoco se inventó excusas, llevó sus manos a su pecho y las dejó ahí, también acercándose a él.

Los labios de Sasuke rozaron delicadamente los suyos y sintió su corazón latir mil por hora, la sangre acumulándose en sus mejillas y el hormigueo en el estómago. El aliento de Sasuke era tan cálido y embriagante que se perdió en ellos al principio.

Se veía tan cerca, con sus labios a presionar los suyos y...

—Ah... que bonita noche, ¿no les parece?

La voz de Suigetsu interrumpió, sobresaltándolos. Giraron sus rostros y ahí estaba él asomándose en la entrada con una sonrisa socarrona, mirándolos de hito a hito como si no estuviese en medio de un momento inoportuno.

Sakura reaccionó y se acurrucó con Sasuke escondiendo su rostro en el pecho evitando que el albino lo mirara, incluso se cubrió con la sábana por la vergüenza que sentía en ese momento, por otro lado, el azabache se llevó una mano al rostro y apretó los dientes gruñendo con impaciencia asesina.

Era seguro que desayunarían estofado de Víbora Albina.

Lo último que los demás se escucharon, fue el grito de lamento y dolor que profirió Suigetsu a manos de Sasuke.

* * *

—¡Si serás idiota! —decía Konohamaru a la mañana siguiente poniéndole a Suigetsu los ungüentos con fuerza excesiva—. Mira que siendo el mal tercio.

—¡Oye, duele, duele! —se quejaba con cara de sufrimiento.

—Eso te pasa por andar interrumpiendo momentos que no deben ser interrumpidos —concluyó Karin a su lado mirándolo con ojos asesinos.

Naruto no paraba de reírse de su desgracia, Shikamaru parecía divertido y Neji no hacía más que mirar el sendero del bosque con esmero. Se levantó de un salto cuando vio las dos figuras emerger de la naturaleza. Sasuke y Sakura venían platicando entre sí, habían ido al río en busca de agua. La chica hablaba con entusiasmo ya que traía un pato en su mano y él prestando atención a todo lo que le decía sin dejar de burlarse de ella en los momentos necesarios.

Cuando llegaron, Sakura se adelantó extendiendo el animal para que el chico-autoproclamado apuesto lo viera.

—No es un oso, pero cacé un pato para el desayuno.

—¡Es perfecto Sakura! —alegó emocionado Konohamaru desatendiendo al albino—. Lo haré de inmediato, ¿me ayudas a degollarlo?

—¡Sí! —Sakura parecía de buen humor ya que había regresado a su cuerpo normal.

Sasuke llegó apoyándose de su arma y le lanzó una sonrisa burlona a Suigetsu que se miraba con dolor sus moretones. Karin incluso se negó a ayudarlo y se hizo la desentendida.

—Alégrate, no desayunaremos Víbora —comentó burlón.

Suigetsu lo miró con ojos asesinos y movió la cabeza, indignado.

Lección número uno en el libro de supervivencia de Suigetsu: no interrumpir JAMÁS a Sasuke y Sakura cuando intenten darse un beso (por más divertido que sea).

* * *

**Y esto ha sido el final de estos mini-oneshot. Me divertí mucho escribiéndolos, especialmente en este tipo de ambiente, una Sakura intentando negar sus sentimientos y el Sasuke alucinando con escuchar cosas.**

**No olviden dejar su estrellita y decirme que les pareció, ¿se han quedado con las ganas de más?**

**¡Muchas gracias por leer!**

**Nos leemos pronto.**

**Alela-chan fuera.**


End file.
